


Kasama

by kaichocosoo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Middle School, Alternate Universe - Teachers, F/M
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:29:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29429577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaichocosoo/pseuds/kaichocosoo
Summary: At dahil isang beses lang ang Valentine's Day ngayong 14 years old na sya, hindi palalagpasin ni Osamu ang chance na maging cupid for the day para sa kanyang dalawang favorite teachers, ang kilalang mataray na Music teacher na si Ms. Kyungsoo Do at ang cool at poging (kagaya niya) English Teacher na si Mr. Jongin Kim.Ang venue ng kanilang first date? Ang Haunted Maze na klase nila ang nagprepare.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6
Collections: valentines day fest!





	Kasama

**Author's Note:**

> hello! pasensya na at nalate ako huhuhuhu
> 
> ilang beses ako nagbago ng prompt hanggang wala na nauwi na dito, maraming salamat sa BSD WAN ep 05 na ginulo ulit ang utak ko hahahaha
> 
> maikli lang 'to pero sana kahit papaano mapangiti pa din kayo nito :)
> 
> tayo na lang muna mag-ambagan habang nagbbeb time yung dalawa wahahaha chz
> 
> paalala na ang akdang ito ay naglalaman ng genderbend content. kung hindi ito para sa'yo, close mo na ang tab, salamat :)
> 
> enjoy! ^^

"Hoy, Chuuya!"

Yamot na nilingon si Osamu ng kanyang tinawag na classmate. "Napaka-ingay, ang aga-aga. Anong kailangan mo?"

Ngi-ngisi-ngising inakbayan ni Osamu si Chuuya na kulang na lang ibato sa kanya ang hawak nitong props na bungo. "Nakausap mo na ba si Ms. Do? Pupunta siya 'di ba? Sinabihan mo na dapat alas diyes nandito na siya para sila ni sir Jongin ang una nating customers?"

Tinulak siya ni Chuuya ng may pagkalakas pero imbes na mainis, mas natawa pa siya sa kunot na mukha ng kaklase. "Oo na. 'Wag mo akong igaya sa'yong tamad, utos lang ng utos."

"Ang laki na kaya ng ambag ko," pagyayabang ni Osamu. "Sa'kin na nga 'yung bright idea eh. Syempre mag-ambag ka din, Chuuya! Galingan mo mamaya maging duwende, ah?"

Kinuha niya ang nakapatong na elf hat sa gilid nila at isinuot kay Chuuya. "Hindi mo na pala kailangan ng effort! Height pa lang duwendeng-duwende na!"

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_ "Osamu? Ayos ka lang ba?" Tanong ni Jongin sa estudyanteng sumundo sa kanya sa faculty room. _

_ Kinapa ni Osamu ang noong may plaster. "Okay lang po, sir Jongin. Napagtripan lang po ako ng duwende kanina." _

_ "Ahh." Hindi alam ni Jongin ang sasabihin kaya sumunod na lang siya kay Osamu na pasipol-sipol pa sa unahan niya. Wala naman siya sigurong dapat ipagalala. _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Hindi naman sa matatakutin si Kyungsoo. Ayaw niya lang talaga ng mga bagay na  _ unpredictable _ . 'yang nga jump scare, thriller… that's just not to her tastes. Naniniwala siya na kailangan parati lang mentally prepared sa lahat ng gagawin mo para maibigay mo ang iyong full effort and get the best results.

Ayaw din niya ng mga bagay na wala namang katuturan. Time is gold kaya bakit niya ito aaksayahin? Bilang isang guro, lagi siyang prepared ahead sa kanyang mga lessons at nakaplano ang lahat ng kanyang mga activities. This is to ensure na maka-keep up ang kanyang mga estudyante sa kanyang mga klase pero may sapat pa ding oras para sa iba nilang subjects.

Given this, bakit siya sumusunod sa isa sa kanyang mga estudyante papuntang Haunted Maze imbes na tapusin ang kanyang lesson plan for the week after next? Never siyang naging fan ng mga horror house, horror films o kahit anong mga palabas na may panggugulat at ayaw na ayaw niyang nasisira ang kanyang schedule.

Ang nag-iisang rason: Jongin Kim ng English Department.

Kilala siya bilang no-nonsense (mataray) na teacher dahil she expects nothing but excellence, at their own ways, sa mga estudyante niya pero nakahihiya mang aminin, alam niyang alam ng halos lahat ng estudyante niya ang espesyal na mga tingin niya sa moreno at bubbly na English teacher.

Kahit na itanggi pa niya, hindi naman niya maitatago ang pamumula ng kanyang mga tenga kapag kakatok sa klase niya ang lalaking guro at manghihingi ng kung ano-anong supplies dahil sa may pagka-makalilimutin ito. Lalo na kapag nagpapasalamat, napakalaki at napakaliwanag ng ngiti.

Para siyang araw na kahit ang sungit at lamig ng isang Kyungsoo Do kaya niyang lusawin ng isang ngiti lang.

"Hi, Ms. Kyungsoo!" masiglang bati ni Sir Jongin sa kanya. Naghihintay na ang kapwa guro sa kanya sa entrance ng Haunted Maze na pinagkaabalahan ng mga junior high students para sa Valentine's Day Fair na inorganize ng Student Council. Black and red ang theme nito, typical sa mga ganoong attraction.

"Sir Jongin," bati niya pabalik. "Ikaw din ba dinala nila dito?" tanong ni Kyungsoo, kunwari ay hindi alam na si Jongin naman talaga ang makakasama niya sa maiden tour sa Haunted Maze.

Excited na tumango si Sir Jongin. "Proud sila na natapos nilang i-setup 'to ng isang linggo," reflected din ito sa kanyang ngiti. "Kaya why not? Curious ako sa result ng pag-excuse nila ng dalawang araw sa klase ko."

One thing na narealize ni Kyungsoo simula ng makilala ang English teacher ay nakahahawa ang mood nito. Kung excited si Jongin Kim, nagiging excited din ang buong kwarto kung nasaan siya kaya the next thing Kyungsoo knew, excited siyang pumasok sa madilim at malamig na Haunted Maze.

At dahil sa sobrang excitement niya, nalimutan niyang kunin ang salamin sa kanyang bag na ipinahawak niya kay Chuuya noong sinundo siya ng bata. She's practically blind sa dilim kaya naman hindi niya maiwasang magulat nang may tumama ang noo niya sa kung anong parang cotton.

"Ms. Kyungsoo? Anong nangyari?"

Madilim man pero tahimik kaya nalaman ni Kyungsoo ang general direction kung saan nandoon ang kasamang teacher. Sinubukan niyang lumapit pero may kung ano siyang nadaanan na ikinapatid niya.

Ready na siyang sumigaw at magpasundo sa kanyang mga estudyante pagka-landing niya sa lapag.

Nawala ang nabubuong speech sa utak ni Kyungsoo nang mag-landing siya sa mabango, malapad at mainit na katawan ni Jongin Kim. "Ms. Kyungsoo, anong nangyari? Are you okay? Gusto mo na bang lumabas?"

_ Yes, please. Ano ba kasi 'tong pinasok ko? I fucking hate it here ang tanda-tanda ko na for this kind of thing! _

Pero at that split second, naalala niya kung gaano kasaya si Sir Jongin na subukan ang pinaghirapan ng mga estudyante nila habang si Kyungsoo iniisip lang ang convenience niya.

In short, pag-iinarte lang niya.

Ano na lang ang iisipin ni Jongin kung simpleng horror-themed maze na gawa ng mga junior high students hindi niya matapos at maappreciate?

Kyungsoo took a deep breath at pinakalma ang sarili. Kailangan niyang alalahanin kung nasaan siya at ang katayuan niya at that moment. Teacher siya kaya importante sa kanya na maging role model sa mga estudyante niya at make them feel accomplished sa mga efforts na binibigay nila.

"I… I'm okay, Sir Jongin…"

_ Kyaaaaa!!! _ Tili ng umalingaw-ngaw na sound effects sa maze na hindi sinasadyang masabayan ni Kyungsoo dahil sa gulat.

Alam niyang at that moment, ang aura of authority na binuo niya sa lahat ng klase niya sa loob ng limang taong pagtuturo, naglaho na na parang bula.

"Ms. K-kyungsoo," mahinang tawag ni Jongin sa kanya dahil halata naman na nagpipigil ng tawa ang English teacher. Sinumpa ba siya ni Baekhyun dahil sa pang-aasar niya sa co-teacher bilang hindi tuloy ang Valentine's date nito? "Matatakutin ka pala."

Wala na din namang mukhang maihaharap si Kyungsoo paglabas niya ng maze kaya tinanggap na din niya sa sarili na kung hindi niya sana hinaluan ng landi ang pagpayag niya sa hirit ng mga estudyante, nandoon pa din siya sa loob ng boring niyang office at nauulinigan lang ang ingay na dala ng Valentine's Fair.

Kung hindi lang sana siya umasa ng katiting ba baka makahabol siya sa samahan ng mga may ka-date ng araw na iyon, hindi sana hawak ni Sir Jongin ang kamay niya.

_ Huh? _

"Don't worry. Kasama mo naman ako," hirit ng English teacher. Sa nakaisip ng lighting sa loob ng maze, Kyungsoo sends her thanks dahil ramdam niya nanaman ang pamumula ng tenga niya, samahan pa ng pagpapawis ng kanyang mga kamay dahil bakit hawak ni Jongin Kim ang kamay niya?

Hindi naman siya nagrereklamo, nagtatanong lang.

"Basta kapit ka lang sa'kin if you're scared," dagdag pa ni Sir Jongin habang inilalapit niya ang Music teacher sa tabi niya. "They did a good job kaya let's enjoy this somehow, hm?"

"P-pasensya ka na, Sir Jongin," nanginginig si Kyungsoo for various reasons: lamig, nerbyos at kilig. Ayaw niya sana ipahalata 'yung huli pero  _ bahala na. _ "I'll take you up on that offer, ha? Thank you."

_ Thank you din sa nakaisip nitong Haunted Maze na 'to. _

"Wala 'yun, Ms. Kyungsoo. Basta ikaw," napunuan ang pagitan ng mga daliri ni Kyungsoo and suddenly, feeling niya kayang-kaya niyang lagpasan ang kahit na anong madaanan nila.

_ Props lang 'yan. Mga cute at masipag na estudyante lang nila 'yung mga sumusulpot na multo at mamaw sa dinadaanan nila. _

Easier said (or thought) than done nga lang.

Sa dami ng beses na napasigaw si Kyungsoo, nalimot na niya bilangin pagkatapos ng ika-pito. Merong lumitaw na mummy (si Osamu) sa kaliwa ng Music teacher na nakapagpayakap sa kanya sa Englisg teacher na kasama.

Hindi na siya bumitaw.

Matapos ang tila isang dekada sa loob ng Haunted Maze, natanaw na ni Kyungsoo ang liwanag pero halos ubos na ang lakas niya at hinayaan na lang na maakay ni Sir Jongin palabas.

Pinasalamatan ni Kyungsoo ang lahat ng santo na maalala pagkalabas nila ng exit, hindi alintana ang tahimik na paligid. "Ayoko na. Never na akong uulit," bulong niya. "Pakiramdam ko tumanda ako ng 20 years sa loob."

"So it means na ako 'yung kasama mong tumanda? Since nasamahan naman na kita, pwede bang ma-extend pa, Ms. Kyungsoo?"

_ Five… _

_ Four… _

_ Three… _

_ Two… _

_ One… _

Malakas na hiyawan ang nagpabalik sa ulirat ni Kyungsoo. Doon niya lang napansin na halos kalahati ng school population ay nakatingin sa kanya, sa kanila ni Jongin Kim kung saan pa din siya nakayakap.

"Extend daw, Ms. Kyungsoo!"

"O-oo na 'yan! O-oo na 'yan!"

"Ms. Kyungsoo! Say yes na!"

"Yieee!"

Nagpatong-patong na ang pamumula ng Music teacher, dagdag pa ang malokong ngiti sa kanya ni Sir Jongin na kahit dumistansya na ay nakahawak pa din sa kanyang kamay.

"I'm not pressuring you, Ms. Kyungsoo," isang pisil sa magkahawak nilang mga kamay. "However, you would really make this Valentine's the most memorable one kung papayag ka magpa-extend kahit one date lang."

It's not the pressure, hindi din ang crowd at lalong hindi ang hawak na kamay ang dahilan ng desisyon ni Kyungsoo.

Ito naman talaga ang goal niya, simula pa lang 'di ba?

"'wag ka na magmadali, Sir Jongin. Open time naman 'yung ibibgay kong extension."

Kung nagkagulo man ang buong campus, malalaman na lang iyon ni Kyungsoo at Jongin pagkabalik nila galing sa kanilang  _ official _ first date.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_ "Alam mo may magandang dulot din 'yang mga kalokohan mo minsan." _

_ "Yieee, si Chuuya! Crush mo na ako n'yan?" _

_ "Kulang pa ba 'yang bukol mo? 'lika dito gawin nating dalawa 'yan! Hoy, Osamu Dazai!" _

**Author's Note:**

> hehehe pakyut lang tayo ng onti ^^ kung nakarating kayo dito, maraming salamat sa pagttyaga lol
> 
> suportahan nyo din lahat ng may pakain today! give love sa araw ng celebration of love uwu


End file.
